This invention relates to a floor sweeper and more particularly to a floor sweeper having an improved pivotal means for a handle.
Heretofore, there has been used a floor sweeper which comprises a main body adapted to run forward and backward on a floor. A rotary brush is installed under the main body, and a dust receptacle is provided for collecting dust wiped up by the rotary brush. A handle is further provided for operating the floor sweeper. In this floor sweeper, the handle must be pivoted to swing in the range of 90 to 180 degrees with respect to the top surface of the main body so that it can be freely moved at its pivoted point in a desired angle in accordance with a place to be swept. For this reason, the base portion of the handle is desired to be supported pivotally in the center of the top surface of the main body. However, such a pivotal construction in the prior art is constituted of a fixing means having a bearing member, for instance, welded to the main body. Therefore, the assembling steps thereof are very complicated and increased in number so that the price of the floor sweeper gets expensive. In addition, when the handle or pivotal construction thereof is accidentally broken, the replacement thereof is impossible due to its welded construction.
Further, the floor sweeper has a pivotal member for the handle which projects out of both sides of the main body. Therefore, the projected portion of the pivotal member is a hindrance when sweeping a corner portion or edge of a floor near a wall.